


Halloween Nightmare

by InsainCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the countries turn into the costumes they are wearing, trouble happens. They all find out who Italy, Romano, Spain, Austria, Hungary and Turkey really are. Not only that but they have to defend themselves from the zombies that attack them. The nights are longer and the days are shorter. The people go missing along with the stars, clouds and moon. Pairings included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic I've ever made is this one, so dont be a biotch.

The day before the world meeting, as well as Halloween, is when it all started. Never once did Italy understand why he would be picked out of all others. It was a strange day for him too. The sky was dark, the clouds blocking the sun and keeping the creatures below from it’s warmth. The day felt wrong, looking up to the sky. Italy had a bad feeling, but he didn't bother to keep it in mind. Many things went wrong, with out him knowing. He would later beat himself for not seeing the obvious signs. He would blame himself for putting everyone in danger. Even his own brother. Him and his brother had a secret. One very few knew about. He was good at hiding it. But that would soon come to an end. Italy would never see it coming. 

Italy and Germany were at a local market looking for ingredients for Italy’s halloween special (aka, pasta) and halloween decorations. Italy had forgotten to buy more wheat and spices last week, so today he had to restock. He was also cooking for many people, so he had to quadruple his recipe. Though, Germany did not know why. Italy made enough pasta to feed a whole army. Italy used the excuse that America ate alot, but Germany only reminded him that other nations will be bringing food. And unlike most meetings, this would be a world meeting, meaning many countries will be attending. Few will likely be late, however. America called this meeting a potluck. 

“Germany~ Im gonna go look around” Italy pipps, his northern italian accent thick in his throat. Germany gave a grunt in response and watched his friend wander off. Normally, he’d tell the italian to come back before sundown, but knowing the shops would start to close before then, he knew the italian would come back because of boredom. As Italy wandered farther away, he had to shiver at a strange feeling. The hair on his neck started to prickle at the feeling of eyes on him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he started to a tent. Tents weren’t uncommon in the country of Italy. Nor was the fact that this market seemed more like a Flea Market. America always thought it odd. But he’d never understand. He had always been fed England’s cooking since he was a child. The country had no tastes in food… Well.. He had tastes in women at least. The tent was dark on the outside, Silver outlining the darker blue of it. On top of it was a colorful pentagram star with an eye on it, and a sign near it with words written on it saying; ‘Tent of Telepathy’. Italy had to cock a brow at the name and the star on top. How odd, he’d never seen such a thing before. Maybe they were a traveler. Nevertheless the odd feeling, he crept inside. 

Inside, it was lighter. Lanterns hung above giving the whole place a old home feeling. Jewelry, clothes, exotic foods, and bags were placed neatly and with great care. Everything looked like it had been hand-done. Things like this always gave Italy a warm feeling inside, knowing that through all the technology, his people still cared for their history, and continued their legacy. But this feeling.. It was that feeling when you go inside a haunted house in Japan and your brain is like, ‘WELP! Time to get the fuck out of here!’. Like that time that Italy couldn't quite remember. Deciding to go with his gut feeling for once, he turned to leave, but just then a lovely young woman stepped out from behind the shadows. 

“Is there something your looking for?” She asked in a hush voice, her blue eyes beautiful, but having a bite in them. Italy turned to look at her. Oh wow! How lovely she was! Her Italian was fluent enough to fool any local, but he had been alive longer than that. She was definitely american, lived there at least past the age of 13 or 14. She must have started traveling around after that. She also looked, like an american, but with the way she dressed and styled her brown hair with a blue headband with a pretty blue jewel in it, she had to have studied the latest trends. Even so, it seemed that she was glued to blue and silver. She also looked like she was in show-business. Even so, her whole look complimented her body, her face soft but stern. Yup. Show-business.   
“Ve.. Um… Well… I wasn't sure, buuuuttt… I think i’ll look around more.” Italy smiled, deciding to stay and flirt a bit. There was no way he’d pass up flirting with such a pretty american woman! Just no way! “Oh, wow~ These are beautiful!” I picked up one of the necklaces she had on a stand, holding it with great care. The necklace was pure silver, and the charm on it looked like a tomato, having a dark red jewel with a bright green marble jewel on top. It kinda reminded him of his brother, Romano. Romano was always mean, and dark, like the dark red. But he loved him like a brother should, never less. “Did you make these?” He placed the necklace back down. Maybe he’d get that for his brother the prices wernt too bad… Oh wow. Thats cheap for something like that. AND IT IS ON SALE!? 20 euros. HHHHHHHHHHHH. Yup. Getting that. Definitely. 

“Most of everything you see in here, I made. But.. My twin brother is better with cutting and shaping jewels than I… Unfortunately…” She looked a bit upset when saying that, but she brightened up again. “Oh! You like that? I made that one myself. Shaped, cut, and everything! It took me a while, but no one would buy it.. So.. I put it up for sale.” She sighed. 

“What?! No way! This is amazing! Im sure with practice you’ll get way better than your brother! Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't give up! Not ever!” The italian tried to encourage her. She looked surprised at first, but then quickly regained her composer once again. “Actually, can I buy this? My brother will like it alot.”

“Your so sweet. So you have a brother too?” She watched the italian pull out his wallet. 

“Mhm. He’s kinda mean though. But he cares.” He fished out his twenty euros. 

“I get what you mean. Once my brother put rattle snakes in my laundry. But I always get back by bedazzling his stuff.” She gave a devilish smile at the memory. “Though, that was more when we were younger.” 

“You like bedazzling stuff?! I used to do that when it first came out on my brother’s things! Wow, he got so mad when I did that.” Italy laughed at his memory. 

“So you're into bedazzle too? Heh, and my brother said I was the only one!” 

“I’d continue, but this one time I got.. Kiku’s stuff bedazzled, and he was so scary! It haunted my dreams for weeks!” he sighed, “so I quit..”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah… But its ok now. I just need to never touch it again. Luddy says I go out of control with it.” He handed her the money and pocketed the item. 

The lady gave a sigh. “Well.. If you ever want to bedazzle again sometime, find me.” she smiled. 

“I will! Thanks!” He smiled brightly and looked to his phone. “Speaking of Luddy, I should get going.” 

“Oh poo.” She pouted before brightening up again at a sudden thought. “Oh wait! Before you go-” she ran off to another part of the tent and picked up a bag of mints. “I made some mints, and unfortunately made WAY to much. Care to take some off my hands? It seems that you have lots of friends.”

“Oh? Really? Sure! Thank you so much!” The lady handed Italy the bag. “And thank you for this pretty necklace.” He held her hand in his and bowed to kiss it gently. “And maybe some time I could take you out to dinner in thanks~” Italy’s voice was deeper and calmer than before, holding great charm to it.   
This made the lady blush. “Maybe..” She smiled. And with that, Italy left. Wow. That was so much fun~! The lady turned to another part of the tent, her eyes fixing upon a shadow with blue eyes. “Hear that? I’ll be able to get better than you~” She cooed. The shadow gave a scoff and rolled it’s eyes.   
“I highly doubt that.” An old man came into the tent, a frown fixing on her.   
“Looking older than ever.” She commented on his arrival.   
“Shut up, you skank.” He replied.


	2. 7 minutes in heaven

After the meeting, all the countries went into one room. The room was filled with Halloween decoration food and music. Me, Germany and Romano went in dressed as werewolves.. Well... We didn't look the same. Me and Romano did, but Romano's were darker than me, and Germany's... Looked a lot different yet the same. Our clothes, however looked like rags.  
"Ve, Germany. I'll be right back". I said starting to walk away. Germany nodded at me and said something I couldn't hear since the music was too loud. France, Spain and Prussia were the dj's, obviously. So the music was expected to be louder then it should have. I walked straight for the tables full of desserts from all over the world. I place the bowl of mint candies that I had gotten from the pretty lady I had meet the day before. I walk away to find Germany and Romano when suddenly someone grabs my arm. I squeak slightly before hearing his voice.  
"Come one, Italy. Your name was pulled out of the hat!" Someone said loudly with a very thick French accent. Definitely big brother France. France tugged me along to three closets before he pushed me in one of them and slammed the door shut. I heard a click and realized that I was locked in. I started to feel my lip quiver. I wasn't very fond of pitch black. I suddenly feel someone breathing on me. I froze.  
"Oh... For god's sake... Idiot. It's me!" The person groaned. I recognized it right away.  
"Oh fratello. You scared me. I thought you were someone else" I said with a relieved sigh.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now why the hell are we in here?" He grunted. I shrugged.  
"Don't shrug. I can't see you idiot!" Romano yelled. I winced a bit from the sudden shout. I Could tell that Romano rolled his eyes at me. We were really close since the closet was small so I lay my head on my brother's chest and wrap my arms around his waist for warmth. I'm not exactly sure why I did it. And I really didn't regret it at all.  
"C-chigi!?" He screamed. Romano tried to squirm out of my grasp but I wouldn't let go. He eventually gave up and wrapped his arms around me as well. He both held onto each other for warmth. After about five minutes later we both heard a 'chank' from the doors. The closet doors open to a panicked German. I quickly let go of my brother and jump into the German's arms, hugging his neck tightly.  
"Ve! Germany!" I cried acting as if I was the one panicking. Germany hugged back without hesitating which wasn't normal. He was scared? Germany has never been this scared before. Romano scowled at the German and pulled me away from him.  
"Come on idiot. I don't want to hear you complaining anymore about wanting to go to the bathroom" Romano said dragging me away from Germany. I wave one of my hands at Germany and follow Romano to the boy's bathroom.


	3. Hiatus Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im rewriting the whole plot god this fic is everywhere.

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this. 

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester. 

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art. 

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely. 

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs. 

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time. 

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it. 

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions   
-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
